


What's Left

by RandomTVJunk



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fingering, Incest, M/M, Roose Bolton is His Own Warning, and how roose feels about that, mentions of roose/theon and robb/theon are of the past, noncon, this mostly plays with what of theon is left inside reek, this story is fast and cheap so be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTVJunk/pseuds/RandomTVJunk
Summary: While alone with Reek, Roose takes the opportunity to give a few words to Theon...and a few fingers to Reek.





	What's Left

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick, thrown together story from my tumblr of a few years ago. I am putting it here since I'm not sure how much longer I'll be on tumblr.

Reek was afraid to look Roose in the eye. He knew Ramsay, inside and out; the fear never went away, but the familiarity made him accept whatever might happen.

Roose, he’d never known. Even Theon had never known him. He was impossible to define, a quietly malevolent presence in the finest leathers and furs.

The furs and leathers had been discarded on the floor, barely visible to Reek’s tired eyes. 

The room, dimly lit, the bed, hard and yet nicer than anything Reek had known in his life, belonged to one of the servants Ramsay had just lost in a “hunting accident.”

The fingers inside his hole, slick and thick, belonged to Roose. Roose had ordered Reek to masturbate him with his left foot while the right rested on Roose’s strong shoulder.

As Roose began to add a third finger, the candlelight caught his eyes, and Reek gasped, for they were the deadest eyes he’d ever seen. Even more than his own.

He knew Ramsay would punish him dearly for Roose’s actions, but he hoped Ramsay knew Reek only loved him, only needed him. Both men knew that no one said no to Roose Bolton.

Reek’s entire body convulsed at the sudden presence of a fourth finger. He fought and lost a battle against the sensations and Roose’s precise pleasuring, moaning his surrender. 

Roose moved Reek’s free leg from shoulder to crotch, pushing Reek to begin kneading his heavy balls in time with the toes jerking his cock. Roose’s stone face briefly broke to shudder as Reek slid his big toenail against the Lord Bolton’s piss slit. The little that was left of Theon smiled at this moment of power.

“Do you remember me, Theon?”

Reek moaned again, this time from fear, and shame, fear of letting Theon back for even a second, shame from the pleasure his fear, and the fingers pumping inside him, produced.

He knew he wasn’t supposed to answer.

“I remember you,” Roose stated, flatly, eyes slowly turning the color of the dying candlefire. “I remember the night after The Battle of Whispering Wood…you were so drunk. I remember your mouth on my cock…best blowjob I’ve ever had from anyone but my son…”

Roose began to slip his fingers loose, each time making Reek give in to dirty, broken groans, making him feel as if a part of him was being taken with the slimy digits. Maybe the part was what had been left of Theon.

“After I came down your throat, you called me - well you gurgled it, really - Robb. Sweet. Touching.”

He chuckled, lost in thought.

“I whispered that in his ear right before I gutted him like a fish." 

As what was left of Theon died at those words, Roose threw his head back, silent and strong in his orgasm.

Reek turned his head away as Roose traced the seed over his feet and inner thighs, stopping at where his cock had once been.

Roose smirked at him, eyes unreadable as ever, save for the pride and smugness.

"Thank you very much, Theon. Tell my son if you ever lose any toes, he will answer to me.”

Reek knew Roose was, deep down, more frightened of Ramsay than Reek could ever be, that these games of domination, that allowing Ramsay to be his heir, were all he had left to maintain order.

Reek allowed himself a moment to imagine Ramsay killing Roose, gutting him like a fish, making those eyes cold and dead for a reason.

The last flicker of Theon Greyjoy smirked at the thought of it.


End file.
